Prom night
by NihonShipper
Summary: It was a bet that would change his life, and he is the guy she will never forget. Sasuhina


It starts with prom

He drove up to the gym door at the back of the school. He stared at the doors with a scowl, his brother had made a bet with him and he lost so he had to go to the Konaha prom. He walked in and was overwhelmed with to bright silver figures that rushed to him as soon as he opened the door. "Sasuke-kun!" said Sakura and Ino, a glossy pink haired bubbly girl and a blonde one. "Sasuke-teme, you came to take some pics of the school prom for the year book right?" asked Naruto an over-active blonde with excitement always in his crystal blue eyes. "Sasuke-kun do you love my silver chaffon dress." asked Sakura. "I got the chaffon dress first billboard brow! You copied off of me. You love the dress on ME right Sasu-kun." said Ino. "Like he would LOVE it on a pig like you Ino-pig." said Sakura. "Shut up and let me take your pictures." said Sasuke. Ino put her left elbow on Sakura's right shoulder and use her right hand to hold up the number to two, Sakura stood there smiling and Naruto did what he does for every picture, jumps as soon as he sees the flash. Sasuke snapped the picture admiring how the lighting showed in the picture. After the photo Ino and Sakura argued about who Sasuke liked better in the silver chaffon dress, when in reality he rather stick glass in his eyes and call himself "Sissy" than say he'd like either Sakura or Ino. Sasuke walked around the dance floor and snapped more and more pictures of everyone. Shikamaru and Temari about to kiss, Neji and Tenten dancing, Lee talking to Kiba at the DJ turntable and Shino and Choji at the refreshment tables. He walked around some more, he only had one memory base left, he needed to make this picture perfect. Then he saw "her" she was wearing a pale pink silk dress that went all the way down to her feet, her long, indigo hair had a star clip in the back holding to big strands back there, and her lavender eyes where complimented by a sepia eye shadow and her pale skin. She was the perfect picture. He was a safe distance away, not wanting to be seen so that he could snap the picture as is he did not want her to pose. He held up the camera and zoomed in so that he could get her and no one else. He snapped the photo, she heard the click and looked his way, she saw the camera and instantly walked his way. He saw her coming and just stayed there acting cool. As she walked closer, Sasuke saw she was blushing the blush only made her look cuter, she was right in front of him when she asked, "H-Hello, may I see the p-picture." "Sure." he said and showed her, "You take really good photos Sasuke-san." she said. He gasped when she said his name. "How do you know my name" he asked. "Everyone, well every girl knows your name from Sakura and Ino -chan." "Who are you?" "... I'm Hyuga...Hinata Hyuga." she said. "Well, compared to every other girl here you look very...cute." he said. "Thank you." she said blushing. As they engaged in conversation. Sakura and Ino looked at the raven color that was Sasuke's hair all the way across the room talking to the indigo color that was Hinata. They stormed over there, so mad that you could practically feel the heat of their anger. "HINATA-CHAN!!!!!!!" they screamed. "Huh? Sakura-chan, Ino-chan." she said. "Sasu-coo why are you talking to her, she's not even wearing a silver chaffon dress." said Sakura. "Umm.. Sasuke- san I'm going to go now nii-san is wearing my bracelet. Nii-san!!!" she called. "So Sasuke-kun why were you talking to her!!!" said Ino. "Your not falling for HER are you Sasu-coo right? She's to shy for you to date, unlike me I'm cute and boastful and.." "I'M cute and boastful and pretty and.." "Annoying your both just annoying." "... how come she's not huh? She's not even pretty let me see her pic." said Sakura, she snatched the camera out of Sasuke's hand and scrolled down to the last picture. She and Ino stared in awe, Hinata's picture was beautiful. "S-sssee she looks horrible." Sakura tried to lie. "Yea S-Sakura looks better than that." Ino tried. "Well, she looks better than you two" said Sasuke and walked away. Hinata gestured him, her way and he came. Ino and Sakura glared at her with wicked eyes. "Sasuke -san thank you for taking the picture, I would have the courage to ask you to take it myself." she said and she gave him a hug. She got up and went to talk to Kiba for a while. Sakura and Ino glares turned into twisted faces of disgust. Sasuke felt happy for once at a prom. At the end of the prom everyone filed out. "Bye Sasuke-san see in Bio tomorrow." she said and hugged him again. She left with Neji and waved to Sasuke. Sakura still at the door scowled and left with Ino. Sasuke left and went to his black Volvo, he found a rose in his car with a note. He read " Thank you Sasuke-san, I had a great prom - Hinata Hyuga" he smirked and rode off. Sakura and Ino scowled as they looked at him smirk at the note left by Hinata before riding off. They climbed into the hot pink bug and devised a plan. "We have to get her out of the way so that Sasuke-coo is all ours." Sakura said evilly and they agreed and drove off. While in her cousin's car all Hinata could think about was how nice Sasuke was to her during the prom. She looked through the window and saw a black Volvo, she squinted and the driver was Sasuke. Sasuke looked left and saw Hinata, she mouthed 'did you get the note' and he nodded. She smiled and faced forward. Apparently Ino had brought binoculars and stared at the whole thing. "Grrrrr... they just engaged in silent conversation." she said. "What?!?! Silent conversations are one step away from day-to-day talking." whined Sakura. "She has to be obliterated and fast." said Ino. They scowled and drove off to their houses. Sasuke already being at his house tried so hard to go straight to his room not wanting to be seen by his brother, but Itachi was faster than him. "So, little brother how was you prom?" he asked "Fine, I would rather have stayed home and stare at the window until I fell asleep." said Sasuke. "Awww... did something happen, Mr. You'll have to kiss my shoes for a week?" "No I'm going to bed." he said. He went up to his room and sat on his bed. He thought about what Hinata had written. "How did I make her have a great prom." he wondered, 'I never get a thank you from anyone when I do something great.' he thought. "She's weird." he said, but for some reason her weirdness turned him on. Hinata arrived at her house and went straight to her room, she took out the star clip out of her hair and let the two long stands fall on each side of her face. She pulled off her dress and revealed that she was wearing a spagetthi strap tee and shorts underneath. She flopped on her bed and thought this was first time a prom had gone by where she didn't feel like a complete idiot. 'Uchiha Sasuke.' she thought. "He must be hiding so much pain, he lost both of his parents and has to live with their murderer. I never thought he could be so nice espically since he shoots down Sakura and Ino-chan so much." she said. She opened the year book and looked at all the photos in there. "He's a wonderful photographer." she said. She got up and started playing her piano. "When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears, when you scream I'd..." she sung and thought for awile she kept on forgetting the lyrics. "Fight away all of your fears and I've held you hand through all of these years, but you still held all of me." she sung. She stopped playing turned off her lights and went to sleep, thinking how Sasuke could hide such horrible pain. "Arrgghhhh!!!!!!!" yelled Sakura in her lavish pink bed. "Why does he talk to her!" she screamed. She picked a picture she took with Hinata and punched it. "You bitch stay away from my Sasu-coo." she exclaimed. Then she when to sleep with Hinata's crumpled half of the picture in her fist. Ino went into her room and instanly went to sleep dreaming of her and Sasuke about to kiss when Hinata came and wisked Sasuke away, Ino tried to run to him but got bound by chains that shot up from the ground. "Sasuke! Sasuke!!! SASUK-" she got cut off her mouth was taped shut. Hinata smirked evilly and kissed Sasuke on the lips, Ino's eyes widened and the world around her vaporised and she was falling through the blackness. She in reality was breaking into cold sweat her dream to scary for her to handle without sweating. Sasuke fell asleep, mind restless, why was he so attracted to this girl. That night of stars prom, turned into a night of dreams.

^-^ yay!!! new fanfic.


End file.
